


Woman

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Action, BAMF Women, Contains Both Explicit and Clean Versions, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Gen, Superheroes, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "Girls in the front, boys in the back."The girls of Power Rangers are just amazing.





	Woman

EXPLICIT LANGUAGE VERSION:  


 

CLEAN LANGUAGE VERSION:  



End file.
